Heart´s whirlpools
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Zuko después de traicionar la confianza de su tío y unirse a Azula en la lucha contra Aang y Katara? Si logro lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, ¿por que se siente tan mal? ligero Zutara!


Después de ver el último capítulo de la segunda temporada, esto apareció en mi mente. Que paso por la mente de Zuko al final del capítulo, cuando esta con Azula en el salón del trono? Enjoy !:D

Obviamente, avatar no me pertenece :P pensé que lo habrían notado :P

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Todavía podía sentir sus ojos mirándolo.

Por mas q cerrara sus ojos, por mas q intentara no pensar en eso, por mas q repitiera q no era su culpa, porque que mas podría haber hecho? No podía dejar de sentir sus ojos, esa mirada penetrante normalmente tan llena de cariño y compresión, ahora llena de resentimiento y…. decepción.

Nunca antes había estado decepcionado de él. Esa mirada era común en los ojos de su padre, que miraba con desprecio a su primogénito comparándolo con el "prodigio" de su hermana. Pero su tío nunca lo había mirado así.

Su tío siempre lo había entendido, siempre le había ayudado, siempre había estado ahí para él, y como se lo había pagado?...

_-no, é__l te traiciono-_

Si, Azula tenía razón. El solo había hecho lo que cualquier miembro de la nación del fuego hubiera hecho. Era su tío el que había hecho mal, el que había ayudado al avatar y a su amiga a escapar. Era su tío quien los había traicionado, quien había ido en contra de los intereses de su propia nación

Una nación que lo había desterrado…. Un padre que desterró a su propio hijo…

Su tío nunca lo había traicionado. Su tío se fue con él cuando lo desterraron y nunca se quejó de haber abandonado su hogar por su sobrino. Su tío que lo había soportado a pesar de todo, a pesar del mal carácter y la amargura, a pesar de la obsesión por capturar al avatar para poder volver a un hogar donde sabía que no era querido…. Para recuperar su honor

_-hoy tu mismo has recuperado tu honor-_

Tal vez no había logrado atrapar al avatar, pero había ayudado a su hermana a tomar la ciudad de Ba sing se, el último gran fuerte del reino Tierra. Después de esto, podría volver a caminar con la frente en alto, podría regresar a donde pertenecía, podría recuperar su lugar en los ojos de su padre…. Si, Zuko había peleado al lado de Azula, habían logrado hacer huir al avatar y así conquistar la ciudad….

Esto es por lo que llevaba tanto tiempo luchando. Su honor y su lugar habían sido restituidos después de tantos años de luchas y vergüenza. Le había costado mucho, había sacrificado demasiado para poder recuperarlo todo, para ser de nuevo Príncipe Zuko, el siguiente en línea para el trono del señor del fuego… entonces por que se sentía así?

Debería sentirse feliz. Esto es por lo que había esperado, por lo que había luchado tanto. Y al fin lo había logrado. Debería estar celebrando. Él y su tío deberían estar… ya no tenía nadie con quien celebrar. Su tío y el habían hecho tantos planes, tantas celebraciones para cuando este día llegara….

Esta guerra…Zuko había hecho todo lo posible por seguir los intereses de su nación, había deseado de todo corazón ser útil a la causa de sus padres… pero… porque parecía que los… "intereses de la nación" lo único que lograban era dejarlo solo?

Zuko había seguido los intereses de la nación y Iroh lo había dejado. La nación del fuego se lo había quitado, así como hace ya muchos años le quitara también a su madre

_-la nación del fuego me quito a mi madre para siempre-_

Él no era el único que había sufrido. Por primera vez pensó en todas las familias separadas, en todos los padres, los esposos, los hijos muertos. Y todo por la guerra. La guerra que su casa, su nación había empezado…

Zuko sabía que la gente moría en la guerra, no era tan inocente como para pensar lo contrario. También sabía que la gente del bando perdedor, las familias, habían sufrido perdidas inmensas. Sin embargo, nunca lo había sentido tan cerca, nunca había sentido a alguien con un dolor tan similar al suyo, una perdida tan similar a la suya que el mismo, su nación, había causado…al igual que la suya…

-_tengo poderes curativos… no se si funcione, pero…-_

Esa chica…Katara había estado dispuesto a curarlo… Como podía haberlo perdonado? Él los había perseguido por tanto tiempo, había peleado con ella, había atacado su aldea… Y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a curarlo?

Zuko había sido despiadado con ella. Con ella y con muchos más. Nunca le había importado nadie ni nada, nada q no fuera atrapar al avatar y recuperar su honor… durante tanto tiempo había estado obsesionado, trastornado por la obsesión, su alma marcada tan profundamente como la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro…. Pero casi, por un momento, pensó q tal vez la cicatriz de su rostro podría desaparecer… desaparecería así también la cicatriz de su alma?

_-no eres el mismo de antes Zuko-_

No, su tío tenía razón. Había cambiado. Desde el día que libero al bisonte del avatar había cambiado. A partir de ese día se sentía mejor consigo mismo, menos avergonzado por todo y mas libre. Más feliz, mucho más de lo que había estado mientras esa enfermiza obsesión consumía su alma….

Desde ese día había cambiado… o eso había creído al menos…

-_¡¿no habías cambiado?!-_

Tal vez las cicatrices no se curan, como él creía. En ese momento había tomado la palabra de Azula, se había aferrado a el rayo de esperanza que ella le mostró… recuperar su honor había sido su vida por tanto tiempo que, cuando Azula se lo ofreció, no pudo negarse.

Pero si, había cambiado. Antes no le habría importado, lo habría hecho y no lo habría pensado más. Antes no se sentiría como se sentía ahora…antes no le hubiera importado. Antes podría haber dejado de pensar en la mirada llena de decepción de su tío. Antes hubiera podido olvidar la sensación de los suaves dedos de Katara sobre su piel, lo azul que eran sus ojos… Antes hubiera podido olvidar esa voz, su conciencia, que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal con cada golpe que atestaba contra el avatar. Antes hubiera podido mantener la mirada en alto al pararse junto a Azula en el salón del trono del rey de la Tierra. Antes… antes no se hubiera odiado a si mismo, por traicionar a su tío, su única verdadera figura paterna; antes no se hubiera odiado a si mismo por ser tan cobarde…

Si, Zuko era cobarde. Había sostenido ese sueño por tanto tiempo, recuperar su honor y volver a su hogar, que no pudo resistir la oferta de Azula. No pudo ser valiente y salir de ahí, comenzando una nueva vida de la nada junto a su tio, o ser aún mas valiente y pelear contra ella. No pudo ser valiente y abandonar esa esperanza que el sabía que estaba muerta, un deseo que el sabría q el nunca se cumpliría…

Por que Zuko sabía, a pesar de las palabras de Azula, que su padre nunca estaría orgulloso de él. Su padre nunca le querría. Él lo sabía. Pero era un cobarde y había preferido creer las mentiras de Azula a enfrentar la verdad. Había preferido traicionar la confianza de su tío y la recién ganada confianza de Katara que dejar morir su esperanza.

Había preferido ser un cobarde.

Y ahora, en el salón del trono del rey de la Tierra, escuchando las mentiras de su hermana y deseando creerlas de todo corazón, Zuko supo por fin como se sentía la verdadera vergüenza.

Y supo que todo era su culpa

XXXXXXXXXXX

Si, si, prometo no aburrirlos mucho :P para los que no se dieron cuenta, los pedazos en cursiva son cosas que Azula, Katar y Iroh le dicen a Zuko en el último capítulo. Zuko las recuerda mientras piensa por que fueron cosas críticas para él, frases y expresiones que son la gran causa de sus sentimientos ahora.

Solo pensé q quisieran saber :P


End file.
